Xael The Wolf
Xael The Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Currently Being Worked On Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - The Finale (Nightcore Version) Her Model is Heavily Based Off and Looks Like a Mix of The Pokemons Absol and Luxray, Mostly a Absol. Her Fur is Black and She Has Black Fur Sticking Out of Where Her Shoulder-Blades and Tail-Bone Are and Back of Her Neck. She Has Long Anime Hair Covered Her Right Eye. Her Bust, Thighs, Hips and Booty Are Very Large. Her Left Ear is Poking Out of Her Hair and Her Right Ear is Not Visible in Her Hair. Her Booty is Slighty Larger Than Her Bust Withered Version: Her Left Eye and Left Arm are Missing. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Right Ear, Right Upper-Arm and Left Foot. She is Very Rusty and Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Glowing Pupil. Toy Version: Her Model is Slighty Different, Being Slighty Taller With Red Toy Cheeks, A Slighty Curvy Body and Shinier Eyes. Phantom Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Counterpart But Missing The Suit on Her Right Foot, Left Thigh, Right Hand and Waist. She is Very Burnt With a Burnt Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: She Has 4 Rows of Bloody Teeth and Rusty Claws. Her Eyes are Very Bloodshot and She Has a Huge Rip on His Chest and Each Limb. Her Left Foot, Left Ear and Right Hand are Missing It's Suit. Withered Toy Version: Her Right Forearm, Right Hand and Right Ear are Now Missing. She Has Some Loose Wires and Holes on Her Body. She is Covered in Lots of Dust and Cracks and Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand and Left Thigh. Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils. Phantom Toy Version: She Looks The Same as Her Withered Toy Bonnie But More Withered, Half of Her Left Ear and Left Eye are Now Missing, Along With Most of The Suit on Her Arms, Torso, Waist and Thighs and All of It on Her Left Hand, Lower-Legs, and Feet. She is Extremely Burnt. Nightmare Toy Version: Her Entire Suit Except Her Head is Missing, Revealing Wiring, Pistons and Some Dry Blood. She Has Rusty Sharp Teeth and Claws. Her Eyes are Very Dim and Bloodshot. Fredbear Version: She Looks The Same, But Shorter, A Little Less Curvy and a Glitchy Voice Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With Glowing White Eyes and Teeth. Her Hands, Right Ear, Right Eye and Lower Jaw are Missing With Loose Wires Poking Out. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Forearm, Both Feet, Half of Her Left Ear and Waist Golden Version: Her Left Forearm, Left Hand and Right Ear are Missing With Loose Wires Poking Out. She is Very Burnt With Missing It's Suit on Her Left Foot, Right Lower-Leg, Right Hand and Waist. Her Eyes are Black With Phantom Irises and Pupils Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With Shiny Eyes and Fur. Her Tail is Longer and Her Fur is More Fluffy Nightmare Fuel Version: She Has Dark-Red Teeth, Claws and Eyes. She Has Numerous Loose Wires and Holes on Her Body, Along With Missing Her Left Eye and Half of Her Right Ear Demolished Version: Her Left Arm, Right Forearm, Right Hand, Eyes, Lower Jaw, Right Ear and Half of Her Left Ear are Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Feet, Right Upper-Arm and Waist. She Has Tons of Loose Wires and Holes on Her Body Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Longer Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Longer Tail. She is Wearing a Hot-Pink Bikini and Garment.